A Trip to Disney World
by i am not imaginary
Summary: When Sora wins a trip to Disney World, the ride there is more interesting than Disney istself! This is a story of a little roadtrip with some crazy, sugar high, depressed children!


Hi everyone!! Bye everyone!!

……………………………………………………………………………

Roxas looked through the various mail he has received.

" Come on! Is there anything that isn't junk mail or bills in this stupid pile!!" Roxas shouted in frustration. " Hey, Sora! You got your little magazine over here!!" Roxas yelled as he heard footsteps come towards him.

" Roxas! There you are! Riku was looking for you!" Sora yelled.

" Do you think I want to see him right now?" Roxas said handing him his magazine.

" No, he just told me to tell you that you've changed" Sora said sitting next to his look alike.

" Yeah, whatever" Roxas said. Sora suddenly grabbed a letter. " Sora! What was that for?!"

" This is the letter I've been waiting for!!" Sora said.

" What letter?" Roxas asked.

" Remember the party we went to last week?" Sora asked.

" Yeah, Kairi got drunk, Riku almost killed Axel for burning his favorite shirt that happened to be at my house, you took a bath in the punch, Demyx nearly broke all the glass in the place for his horrible athletic abilities, I was almost mugged because **you **locked me out" Sora laughed, " Xemnas was in a room with almost every girl there, save our friends, Wakka was driving everyone out, Selphie and Tidus with their sugar rushes nearly ripped my house, need I go on?" Roxas asked.

" I get it! It was hectic, okay! Well they had a raffle" Sora said.

" How was I supposed to know?" Roxas asked.

" It was your party, your house, your money" Sora explained.

" Your stupidity, your idiotic manner, your fault that I was locked out" Roxas said.

" I said I was sorry! Well, the raffle was that one person out of a gazillion would have a full paid trip to Disney World for a whole week with as many people as he or she wanted! And I won!!" Sora yelled jumping with the letter in hand.

" Maybe I should just rip that to shreds for the fact you left me outside" Roxas said. Sora stopped jumping and looked at him like he was a heartless.

" You wouldn't dare!! The day you rip this letter is the day Kairi stops using curse words!!" Sora yelled.

" You make it sound impossible" Roxas said. Sora held the letter to his chest.

" All the tickets are in here. You will not touch this. We're going on Monday!" Sora yelled.

" Who said?!" Roxas asked.

" I did! And Sephiroh agreed to drive!" Sora said happily.

" Riku was okay with that?" Roxas asked.

" I didn't ask" Sora said rubbing the back of his neck.

" You didn't ask Riku of letting his crazy cousin drive us at least for two days?" Roxas asked.

" No" Sora answered simply.

" Riku's gonna kill you y'know?" Roxas asked.

" Yup! I took a risk" Sora said. Roxas stood from his position and placed the remaining letters on a coffee table.

" Sora, you would do anything for happiness wouldn't you?" Roxas asked.

" Yeah!" Sora said.

" I can't believe I put up with you" Roxas said. Sora jumped with excitement. " And you're 12 days older too…" Roxas said shaking his head.

" This, is the advantage of being older" Sora said running upstairs. Roxas sighed and walked up himself.

" GUYS PACK UP NOW!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!!!!" Sora yelled throughout the house.

" When did this happen?" Kairi asked.

" Since the party a while back" Sora said.

" Ahh…" Kairi said relaxed. " That party was awesome" she said.

" Cool!! We're going to Disney World! When!!??" Demyx asked.

" On Monday!" Sora said.

" How are we going to get there?" Riku asked.

" By car" Sora said. Riku looked at him.

" Who's going to drive?" Riku asked slowly.

"…Sephiroh" Sora said.

That night you could hear the wonderful sound of Sora screams on the sound of breaking furniture.

Sora stepped to the breakfast table with various bruises and laughed.

" Sora, you really are so stupid sometimes" Kairi said.

" Look who's talking" Sora said. Roxas shook his head and looked at his look alike.

" No comment" Roxas said.

" Shut it Roxas" Sora said.

" What's your problem?!" Roxas asked,

" This is Sora with no sleep, I bet Riku will be the same" Axel said. The sliver haired teen stepped in. " Speak of the devil"

" Shut up Axel, before I strangle you" Riku said as he sat next to Sora. Sora didn't respond.

" You're evil you know" Sora said.

" You are the evil one Sora" Riku said.

" Guys, just forget it okay. Riku, your cousin is driving and that's final! Sora, ask someone before you use their relatives for something okay" Xemnas yelled to the two. They nodded, not even thinking about arguing.

Roxas looked at them all…

This is gonna be a very troublesome week…


End file.
